


Lullaby

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha was just so damn <i>tired</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> Sorry about the crossover, elliemuraski, but I think we've had the discussion about The Losers being tough for femslash. I meant to write a short little ditty and then this happened... hope you enjoy! Thanks to clavally for beta and SPN-checking, any errors left definitely belong to me!

Aisha dragged her ass into the bar. She was tired and in need of a little solitude among the crowd. Most of the people in the bar turned her way as she walked in, but only the ones who didn't know her kept staring. She would've stared them all down but _tired_. 

She grabbed a stool at the bar, a slow smile spreading across her face as the bartender set down a beer. "Aisha," she said.

"Ellen."

Ellen smiled at her, wary but solid, and Aisha smiled back. She liked Ellen. Anyone that could hold her own in a room full of hunters was Aisha's kind of woman. "How's the kid?"

Ellen snorted. "Gone. Off working in a bar somewhere else, hunting on the side. At least she hasn't turned into a full-on criminal yet." She eyed Aisha again. "No offense."

"None taken," Aisha said, taking a swig of the lackluster beer. "Not all of us have the skill to ply a trade and keep a home base. Hope she's safe."

"Me too," Ellen said, gripping the towel in her hands tightly. "Me too." 

Aisha half wanted to put her head down and sleep on the bar. Maybe she'd fuck Ash so she could sleep on his bed after. She wasn't sure she had the energy for it, but Ash was pretty easy and had a nice bed. 

"You look like shit," Ellen observed. "Long hunt?"

Aisha nodded. "Haven't slept in a few days."

Ellen tilted her head, looking at Aisha more critically. "You look pale. You're not injured?" 

Aisha shook her head, but stopped because it gave her a headache. "Maybe," she admitted. 

Ellen gave her a hard look and pursed her lips. "All right, let me see." She started to move around the bar like she intended to give Aisha an examination right there in the middle of the room. 

"Ellen, you stay right where you are. I'm not bleeding, at best I have a concussion and at worst it's something I don't want these jokers to know about." 

Ellen stopped moving. 

"Thank you," Aisha said gratefully. There were some regulars, some old-timers who were generally solid, but there were a lot of kids in the bar tonight, lucky assholes that were just experienced enough to not get themselves killed but also not experienced enough to really know anything of the hunting world. The real hunters wouldn't think anything of it; they'd leave her alone and let her deal or die. The dumbasses would want to play the white knight – and then feel like she owed them something for it. 

"Listen up," Ellen announced, and everyone in the bar looked up. "We're closing up early." The groans and complaints started immediately. The clock over the bar said 11:23, and Aisha hissed at her, angry she'd give Aisha up like this. 

Ellen smiled at her, a different smile, something cunning and oddly seductive. "No bitching," she said, and leaned in to brush her lips against Aisha's. She straightened and swept her gaze around the room. "I've got something else I want to do so you can suck it up and go back to your hotel rooms for the night. I'll be open first thing tomorrow."

Aisha looked around the room. Most of the hunters were grumbling but packing up; a few were leering at her and Ellen – she made sure to make note of those assholes – and Ash just leaned against the jukebox, grinning. "Lock it up, Ash," Ellen said, taking Aisha's wrist and leading her to the storeroom.

"You got it," Ash said, keeping his eyes on the few stragglers. 

Ellen set Aisha down on a five-gallon bucket pail and looked her over. Aisha'd already done a self-check – no bleeding, no obvious trauma. She didn't remember any injuries, but she let Ellen fuss over her, checking all the obvious spots, her pupil response.

"No concussion?" Ellen asked. 

Aisha frowned. It did sort of feel like a concussion, but she hadn't hit her head dealing with that vengeful spirit. "Don't think so."

"All right," Ellen said, pulling her to standing. "We're going to have to do this right." She reached for the buttons of Aisha's shirt, and Aisha let her. Ellen was just being her goody-two-shoes self, but it was touching, all the same. 

When Ellen slipped the shirt off Aisha's shoulders and traced her skin with her fingers, Aisha's thoughts became much less charitable – and she considered whether Ellen's ploy had been a complete lie after all. It'd been too long since she'd been with a woman, and always as a top; thinking about Ellen taking control made her shiver.

"That the cold?" Ellen asked, her voice close and husky. "Or something else?"

"Something –"

"Shit!" Ellen exclaimed, and the moment was gone. "Shit, shit, shit." 

"What," Aisha asked calmly. "What is it?"

"It's a binding mark of some kind," Ellen said. "Unless you got a new tat recently?"

Aisha shook her head. There was no time to plan one and the last spontaneous one she got still made her cringe. 

"Shit," Ellen said, and turned her head to shout, "Ash!"

He came running, hopping his way around the corner like a cartoon character. He glanced at Aisha, and then took another quick look when he realized she was sitting there in just her bra, but turned his attention to Ellen. "What's up?"

"We all locked up?" Ellen asked, continuing as soon as Ash nodded, "Good. I need to know what kind of creature this mark belongs to." She pulled Aisha to standing and presented her back to Ash.

"Oh, shit," Ash said, and Aisha heard him shuffle back a couple of steps. "Shit, that's a penanggalan." 

"A what?" Ellen asked, frowning.

"Malaysian vampire-witch thing. She puts that mark on whoever she's currently feeding from." Ash moved back even further.

"Can we break it?" Aisha asked. She put her hands up to her hair, grabbing the razor blade out of it. "Here, cut me."

"Ewwww," Ash said, but Ellen took the razorblade and sliced Aisha with one quick, fluid motion. It stung, a line of heat just next to her spine, halfway up. She would never have seen it on her own.

"How do you feel?" Ellen asked.

"The same." Aisha was really hoping to shake off this bone-deep weariness.

"If you feel as tired as you look," Ash said, "I'm betting she's been feeding off you for a while. You'll need to rest and regain your strength."

"She feeds through the symbol?" Aisha asked. "So I'm free of her?"

"Well…" Ash shuffled his feet. 

"I'm a big girl, Ash." Ash was nice enough but the misplaced chivalry got to be a bit much. Aisha turned her hardest look on him.

"She can probably track you down," Ash said. "Not right away, especially if you traveled a ways to get here. But eventually she'll catch your scent and come for you."

"There are a few tricks for that," Aisha said, and Ash nodded and left them, headed for his room.

Ellen remained silent as she cleaned up the cut on Aisha's back and covered it with gauze. By the time she was finished, Ash was back with a handful of assorted herbs and roots. "This should do it," he said, dumping them on one of the boxes of liquor. 

Ellen nodded grimly and helped her back into her shirt. She didn't bother with the buttons again. "Come on." Ellen nodded at the door to her room. "Let's get you tucked in, let you sleep this off. Ash and I can take care of the scent thing."

Aisha smiled. So no Ellen in her bed after all. She was too tired to argue, so she just shuffled behind Ellen to her rooms, groaning in relief when she saw the queen-sized bed. She was going to sleep for a week, let the witch-vampire come, she didn't care. 

"Here," Ellen said, reaching a hand out to pull off the shirt again. "You might as well be comfortable."

Aisha stopped, let Ellen's hand reach her and pull the shirt down her arms. "Pants too." Aisha turned to face her, waiting a beat to see if Ellen would offer to help with those too. Ellen looked her up and down, gave her a sly smile, and pushed her down on the bed. "Maybe later," she said, reaching for Aisha's belt. She carefully undid the belt, unzipped the pants and pulled them off, obviously eyeing Aisha's legs on the way. 

The tiredness was abating some as the interest in Ellen's eyes caught up with her. She sat up, unhooking her bra and handing that over, too. "Maybe now?" she asked, and Ellen raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you close your eyes for twenty seconds and don't fall asleep," Ellen said, "then we'll see. Otherwise it waits until you're rested."

Aisha sighed and laid down, climbing under the covers that smelled strongly of Ellen. She closed her eyes and started counting.

"No counting out loud," Ellen said, and Aisha started when she realized how close the voice was. Her eyes fluttered open and Ellen was right there. She leaned in for a kiss, another dry brush of her lips over Aisha's, a few lingering seconds. She pulled away when Aisha tried to deepen it, though. 

"Twenty seconds," Ellen said, picking up the clock from the nightstand. "You'll know if you make it." Ellen's hand passed over her belly, enough to make her arch up into the touch. 

Aisha nodded, closed her eyes and started counting in her head, concentrating on the smell of Ellen's sheets, the feel of her fingertips passing over…

*

The next morning she woke to the smell of sweetgrass and sage and a couple of spicier herbs, and when she rolled over, there was Ellen, her face smooth and perfect in sleep. She smiled. It was going to be a good day. 


End file.
